


Friday Night

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Having fun is all well and good, if you can keep the antics down. A Friday night turns into an interesting Saturday afternoon. (Rated Mature just in case, but nothing graphic). Mild-Mod language and subject matter (drinking/some situations (not warning applicable) because of drinking). Please review! I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [About Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435592) by yra. 



> A/N: Inspired by “About Last Night” by: yra, on fanfiction.net, but mostly Katy Perry’s “Last Friday Night.”

Usagi awoke to her phone ringing.

 

Why the hell was it so loud?

 

“What?” She said gruffly.

 

“How’s the head?”

 

“Mako? Ugh, hurts. Want more sleep.”

 

“Well considering some of the pictures I saw, and what looks to be the almost copious amounts of shots you took, yeah. I have no doubt you have one hell of a hangover today.”

 

“No, the others made sure I had water and food...Wait…” Usagi mumbled. Usagi bolted up, groaning at her movement. “What pics?”

 

“On your Facebook.”

 

“Mako...Look, I—“

 

“Just promise me this won’t be a regular thing, okay? You’re not the party-hard type.”

 

“I’m sorry...Really I am. Coming home soon?”

 

“Eight days.”

 

“Good. I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too. I’ll let you get back to sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

A week later:

 

Usagi laughed hysterically, as she leaned on her ringleader for balance.

 

They saw the police coming and giggled. The police rolled their eyes. At least these two were highly amused drunks.

 

Another college sorority party got out of hand again.

 

 _‘Wait, did I?_ ’ Usagi thought. She sighed in relief. She never pledged. She remembered not wanting to.

 

“Come on ladies. Let’s go.”

 

“Oooohhhh...Do we have warrants?” Usagi was surprised at the question, as she looked over.

 

She knew enough to keep her mouth shut, no matter how plasterd she currently was.

 

“Officers. Please don’t take them in. I can take them home.”

 

Usagi’s head whipped over much too fast for her own liking.

 

Only to stare in the eyes of a royally pissed Makoto Kino.

 

Usagi already began to feel a slight pounding in her head.

 

“Uh oh...We screwed up...Correction, I screwed up.”

 

“How can you tell? And I thought you said she wouldn't be home until Sunday.”

 

Usagi shrugged at the last half of the question. “Because she’s mad at me. She’s never mad at me.”

 

After speaking with the officers and Makoto having orders not to let them outside for the rest of the night, Makoto approached the pair.

 

“You were right the first time by the way. You _both_ screwed up. Come on you two, move your butts.”

 

The car ride to Mako and Usagi’s apartment was silent.

 

Well except for the constant giggling; the singing a gender-swapped theme song, and Usagi giggling and belting put a rather decent rendition of a 90s song that Makoto secretly hit “record” on her phone for as soon as they started singing. It's a good thing they were both in the back seat, because for an annoyed as Makoto was, she was highly amused.

 

Walking in, Mako pocketed her keys.

 

“You, my couch. Usagi, bathroom, then the spare bedroom.”

 

“Why? And why not her first? She started drinking before I did...”

 

“Because you’re going to be sick if you wait any second longer. Move. Besides, she can clearly hold her liquor better...Go.”

 

“Hey, why not Usagi get your room and I get the spare?”

 

“Because Mina, as the one who I know ‘convinced’ her to break her promise to me not to party this hard, I’d rather not have to clean up after her in our room.” Mako said, irritated.

 

“You two are _very_ lucky I didn’t need _bail_ money!” Makoto called following Usagi, and closing the door a little harder than she may have initially wanted. ‘ _Th_ _ _ough_ I _ **_might_ ** _have left you hanging, Mina._ ’ Mako thought to herself.

 

Mina turned with a glare, only to find Setsuna leaning against the wall casually.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Makoto called me when she saw you two. Asked if I could wait here for you.”

 

“Are you taking me home?”

 

“Nope. We are all crashing here. I volunteered for the night shift, so I’ll be making sure you and Usagi are okay.”

 

Mina sat down on the couch, holding her head. “We don’t need a babysitter.”

 

Setsuna chuckled. “Apparently you do. Don’t worry though, you’re in good hands.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…Hey, who’s watching the Time Gates anyway?”

 

“Diana.” Setsuna smiled.

 

Meanwhile Makoto held Usagi’s hair back, her timing perfect.

 

“Thanks…”

 

“Mm-hmm...So, did you have fun?” This could have been sarcastic coming from Mako, but it wasn’t, as a small smile graced her face from behind.

 

“It was _awesome…_.I think…”

 

Mako chuckled. “Yeah, well the hangover won’t be.”

 

“Sorry...I know I promised. And I told Mina no...I think she spiked my drink or something.”

 

“Or she started you off with a _very_ subtle sangria. It’s okay.”

 

“Are you mad at us?”

 

“More annoyed than anything else, especially at Mina. I’ll ride it out for a few more hours.” Mako smiled.

 

After a few more minutes, with teeth brushed, Mako carried Usagi to the spare room, with a large glass of water nearby.

 

Usagi held onto her neck, and began to trail slow kisses along her jaw and neck. “I’ve missed you.” she whispered in a husky haze.

 

Makoto smiled. “I’ve missed you too, but it’s time for bed.”

 

Makoto quickly grabbed her wrists, as she realized Usagi’s thought process after her innocent comment.

 

“Ah ah...Not tonight.” Makoto said firmly.

 

Usagi almost wore a sad look. “Why not? You came home early to surprise me...So?...”

 

“I did, but did not expect to find you in this state.”

 

“Tomorrow then?”

 

Thankfully Usagi was not persistent when she was drunk.

 

Makoto chuckled. “Maybe. Depends on how you feel. If not, you should be fine by Sunday. But tonight is out of the question. Here, let me tuck you in...”

 

“I’m…*yawns* not sleepy.”

 

“Yes you are. Trust me. You’ll sleep hard tonight.”

 

Usagi looked sorry as they started into each other’s eyes.

 

“Sleep well...I’ll see you in the afternoon.”

 

“You won’t be here in the morning?” Usagi asked, her voice concerned and small.

 

Makoto chuckled. “Oh I will be. I just don’t expect to see you up before Noon. Sleep tight. I love you.” Makoto kissed her forehead.

 

“Love you too…”

  



	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning -

 

Makoto had been up for a few hours; actually she had been up on and off all night checking on her two friends throughout the night.

 

However, Setsuna finally had to place a sleeping spell on Makoto because she had it completely under control.

 

Makoto had been meditating in her room; attempting to find calm within before confronting both of them.

 

Both Mina and Usagi had peeked out of their respective areas to an empty kitchen.

 

Makoto must have been alsep or out still, and Setsuna should have been back at the Time Gates.

 

Both sluggish, still feeling pretty ill, exhausted, and otherwise completely hungover, between the two of them they successfully got the electric kettle to work to make tea.

 

Pouring themselves a cup of green tea, they both sat down at the table.

 

“Why did you...why did I...I’m never going out with you partying like that again...”

 

“Oh Usagi, stop it. You said that last week. You’re a sophomore in college. Besides, this is the only the second week ever in your life that you’ve partied this hard consecutively.”

 

“Yeah, and I’ve paid for it both times. Both with hangovers from hell, and now Mako is mad at me...I promised her, Mina.”

 

“I’m sorry, that was my fault. And yeah, I should have respected your decision more. I just wanted you to loosen up. You’ve gotten so uptight since you started writing...I missed my bubbly Usagi.”

 

“Why…” Usagi rubbed her head, groaning in pain at thinking so seriously at what seemed to be such an early hour.

 

Meanwhile, it was 1 in the afternoon.

 

She took a deep breath. “Why didn’t you just tell me this?”

 

“When did you have _time_ Usagi? No one, other than Makoto ever saw you. And even Mako seeing you is being generous...Between you at the library and she at the culinary kitchens, we never saw either of you.”

 

“Mina...You go to a different college entirely too, ya know. LIke three _hours_ _away across_ town.”

 

“Still. I miss you both.”

 

“I miss you too Mina...Really I do...Look...I'm free in two weeks. Why don’t the three of us get together then?”

 

“I’m free. Wait, why not next weekend?”

 

“I might as well consider myself grounded by Makoto for the last two weekends. There's no way she’d let the two of us hang out after last night. She’s been gone all month on her internship. Plus, she and I already made plans.”

 

“The _whole_ weekend?” Mina wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“Shut up.” Usagi groaned again. “God, I do not even want to _know_ what pictures ended up online. You and that damn selfie-stick.”

 

“Yeah, but I bet we got some good pictures in Haruka’s car.”

 

“Yeah. I’m sure. Hey, how the hell did you ever convince her to let you borrow it?”

 

Mina smiled. “Simple. I said I had a certain little blonde who wanted to impress her girlfriend.”

 

“Wait, and she bought _that_? Are you sure she wasn’t drinking too? Mako wasn’t supposed to be home for two more days.”

 

“I told her Mako had called me, and said she wanted to surprise you. But I never heard from Makoto. As for Haruka at the party, I’m not sure, I thought I saw her at the party, but I can’t remember…”

 

“Oh my god…” Usagi said in horror.

 

“ _What_?”

 

“Mina... _Where_ is Haruka’s _car_ …”

 

The girls looked at each other, dread overtaking their features.

  



	4. Chapter 4

“We...Mina, we didn’t drive last night in our condition did we? Like at all?” Usagi feared.

 

“No...No. Makoto picked us up. That I remember, clearly. We were riding in cars; in other cars with boys, but never behind the wheel.”

 

Usagi rolled her eyes, her hand went to her forehead, while her other slipped off the table, hitting her waist. There she heard a crinkle in her pocket.

 

Carefully, she pulled out the piece of paper.

 

“Mina…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Read this…”

 

They both looked at each other, sharing the same internal thought:

 

 _'We got Haruka’s_ **_convertible_ ** _towed.'_

 

They both jumped at the tall shadow that had suddenly loomed over them from behind, as they turned around.

 

Only to see an unhappy and silent Haruka with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Haruka…”

 

Mina ripped the paper out of Usagi’s hands, crumpling it in her hand, and stuffing it in her own pocket.

 

“Mina…” Haruka said evenly. “I let you borrow my car last night. And while I am both surprised and very grateful you didn’t get yourselves or anyone else killed last night, _before_ you decided to party...I unfortunately need it back a little early...Mako called me, told me you two were here. Would you happen to know where it is? I didn’t see it outside.”

 

A panicked look, with much fear in their eyes struck both of their faces. Haruka simply waited without a word.

 

“Um...No?” But Haruka only had to open her mouth, before the girls rambled on.

 

“Please don’t kill her, Haruka!” Usagi begged suddenly.

 

Haruka remained silent, almost contemplative.

  
“Haruka, _please_?” Usagi continued.

 

Haruka took another breath to speak.

 

Usagi shook her head, as tears filled her eyes.

 

“Girls...Where is my car?” Haruka asked patiently.

 

“It was an accident! We’re so--” Usagi started.

 

“You were in an--”

 

‘“No, we weren't. The car is fine...We weren’t driving afterwards. We never touched the car after we got there. I still have...well had the keys.” Mina said.

 

“So, where is it?”

 

“Um…” Mina continued.

 

“You _lost_ my _car_?”

 

“No, no, ‘Ruka...We....Mina...Why are you making her so scared? Sorry...We, we accidently got it towed.”

 

“Yeah, the towing company has your keys. We just don’t know where or when it got towed...”

 

“You two did _what_?”

 

“No...Ugh. No...Mina give me the paper again.” Mina handed over the receipt back to Usagi.

 

“It got towed at....7:45pm...for...illegal parking? Mina, that was even before we ever started drinking half an hour later.”

 

Usagi blushed as did Mina, but then Usagi began to giggle.

 

“Hahaha...She, we...hahaha, your car got towed when we were completely sober and in our right minds...Well give or take a few screws. Hahaha. OMG that is _great_!”

 

“ _Usagi_.” Haruka said sharply.

 

Usagi immediately stopped laughing, and ducked her head. “Sorry, ‘Ruka.”

 

“Haruka, look. We are _really, really_ sorry.” Mina said.

 

“Yeah, we promise. We’ll never borrow your car again...at least when you're not in it...We’ll pay the fees for you. Here…”

 

Haruka smiled, holding up a hand for Usagi to stop searching her pockets for cash or a credit card.

 

“Relax guys. The car is here. Unharmed, in and of its own right.”

 

“Huh?” Both girls looked dumbfounded.

 

“Did you even pay attention to what car you were bought home in last night?”

 

“No…”

 

“Mine. Mako came across it on her way to surprise you, Usagi. She paid the fees; so if anything, you both owe her. Then, when she passed the campus, she saw the two of you and the cops. What the hell did you two do last night?”

 

“I’d _love_ to know the answer to that question.”

 

“Makoto.”

 

Makoto sat at the table across from the two guilty and quite frankly pathetic looking blondes. Haruka sat next to her.

 

“Me too.” Setsuna replied, coming in after Makoto. She took the third seat around the table.

 

Mina and Usagi looked at each other.

 

This was worse than either her or Usagi’s parents, or even Luna and Artemis could probably ever be.

  



	5. Chapter 5

‘ _Mom and Dad; wait Mom, Dad, and Big Sister are mad…Although, I’m not sure who is who..._ ’ Usagi joked through a mindlink. Mina giggled, and got the attention directed towards her.

 

“I see you would like to start Mina. Go ahead.” Makoto replied.

 

Mina glared back at Usagi, who gave her an apologetic look back.

 

“Wait, in Mina’s defense...She only did this because she missed me.’

 

Makoto and Haruka shared a look.

 

“We’ll take that into consideration.” Replied Setsuna.

 

“Here we go…” Mina said with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Mina.” Haruka chastised.

 

“What? It wasn’t that bad!”

 

“Wasn’t that bad?  Mina! Usagi was practically _soaked_ in glitter! Had I not gotten there when I did...I don’t even _want_ to know….What were you going to be arrested for?”

 

“Makoto, take a breath please. Why don’t you go hang out by the doorway. Something tells me you’re going to be in and out.” Setsuna suggested.

 

Makoto gave her a look, but with a sigh took her advice, and remained quiet.

 

“It’s not like we were we were diabolical!”

 

“You mean disorderly?” Sets asked.

 

“See? You know _exactly_ what I said.”

 

“But _you_ don’t. And disorderly? No, just drunk off your asses _in_ public!” Makoto commented.

 

“Mako, enough.”

 

“Oh it’s not like we we’re stripping. We only skinny dipped twice and were still in our underwear….Oops.”

 

“MINA! _That’s_ why you two were soaked to the bone underneath your clothes? _Yes_ I noticed! You are not allowed to take Usagi to any more parties!” Makoto ordered.

 

“Mako, out. Go.” Makoto left with a huff.

 

“By the way, you may want to check you Facebook page about that stripping statement, because I’m not so sure...”

 

“ _Haruka_ . _Not_ helping.”

 

“What? Just making sure.”

 

Setsuna groaned, scrubbing her hands over her face.

 

“Wait, Haruka, were you there last night too? Why didn’t you come say hi?” Usagi asked.

 

“Wait, you were spying on us? On me?!” Mina accused.

 

“Actually, I was making sure the two of you were safe, considering the stories that the two of you, and Makoto told me.”

 

“But I think she lost us...Right?” Usagi asked.

 

“Speaking _of_ , Haruka. How could you lose them?”

 

“Believe it or not, Mina is fast even when she’s drunk. Besides, in my own defense, I was breaking up a drunken fight to make sure it didn’t reach them.”

 

“But I thought nothing could beat the wind?”

 

“Usagi shh...Not helping sweetie.” Setsuna replied; Usagi’s head rested on the table.

 

“Yeah shut it, Usagi.” Grumbled a cranky Mina.

 

“Don’t yell at her. You’re the reason she’s like this…” Haruka defended.

 

Setsuna gave her a glare that read. ‘ _We are *not* playing ‘good cop-bad cop,’ got it?_ ’'

 

Haruka gave her a quick look back as if to say “ _Take away all my fun._ ’

 

“Hey, you can _not_ be mad at us!”

 

“You almost got yourselves _arrested. Arrested_ , Mina! We all have every right to be upset here.”

 

Makoto had peeked back in, but remained quiet. Usagi noticed her.

 

“Don’t worry Makoto...Thanks to you, we weren’t ‘rested. We only had a few shots...I even had _body_ shots.” Usagi giggled, clearly still very hungover, despite periods of lucidity.

 

“Usagi!” Usagi quickly and briefly sobered to the deep hurt held within Mako’s voice and her eyes.

 

“No...wait...Sorry. That wasn’t me, it was Mina. I didn’t do that this time or last.”

 

All three glared at Mina.

 

“It’s not like we slept with anyone!” Mina countered.

 

“You might have...Wait, that was last week.”

 

“USAGI!”

 

“Sorry!  Oh no, wait. You didn’t. At all, either weekend. You’re good...I think you had a few hickeys though.”

 

“Usagi! You had some too from last week!”

 

“Sorry!...Wait, those were from _you_!”

 

“Both of you, _enough_.” Setsuna replied. They glanced back to see a red-faced Makoto.

 

Haruka grabbed Makoto by the shoulder and whispered in her ear. “Mako...While it doesn't excuse it, they were both drunk out of their damn minds most likely last weekend too...Usagi didn’t cheat on you...Drunk or otherwise. You know that. Deep down you know that, and you know even if Mina left hickeys on her neck, that was as far as it ever got. Usagi wouldn't dare hurt you like that. Neither would Mina. if you’re only hearing of this now, it’s because chances are Usagi actually forgot it up until now, and you were away.”

 

Makoto calmed.

 

“Why is your phone constantly going off?” Setsuna noticed.

  



	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

 

_ “Why is your phone constantly going off?” Setsuna noticed. _

 

“Oh, those? Confirmation emails.” Usagi supplied.

 

“For what?” They glanced at Mina.

 

“It’s not my fault Usagi maxed out my credit cards.”

 

“Mina.I-I just can't. I have no words for you...” Makoto groaned, again walking out of the room for a few moments to calm her rapidly quickening temper and attempt to regain some patience.

 

“Ugh...Mina, what else did we  _ do _ ? And how  _ did _ we end up with so much  _ glitter _ ? I’m finding that I’ve got glitter in places that...Nevermind.. Hey, can we return any of the stuff we bought online last night?”

 

Haruka simply looked on quietly, just letting them talk, and dig their own holes...They had practically forgotten she was there in the first place.

 

“Working on it…” Mina replied, cringing st the numbers on her phone.

 

“Mina?”

 

“What, Usagi?” She replied tiredly, not even looking up.

 

Makoto had walked back into the room, having centered herself again.

 

“Ugh...What kind of drink did I end the night with?”

 

“I don't remember...but I think it was a L.I. Iced tea.”

 

“Dear  _ God _ Mina. She’s lucky she isn’t in the ER for alcohol poisoning! Do you know how  _ strong _ that drink is?! And with her body type?” Mako asked.

 

“I do...between then and now after whatever else I had…” Usagi groaned, a sad note to her voice.

 

“Why is this such a big deal? Two recent weekends in a row of being hungover, big deal! We were safe. We didn’t drive. We’re not that irresponsible!”

 

“Thank God!”

 

“No,” Giggled Usagi. “We hitchhiked. Like twice.”

 

“Usagi!! Shut up!”

 

“You did what??! Do you have  _ any _ idea the danger you two put yourselves in?” Haruka roared.

 

“It was just around campus!” Mina said.

 

“Please stop yelling...my head…” Usagi grumbled with a slight maon to her voice, except she was momentarily ignored.

 

“You don’t even  _ know _ our campus Mina! Do you have any  _ idea _ how dangerous that was? If shit went wrong….No, now I’m pissed at both of you!”  A furious Makoto stormed to her room, slamming the door.

 

“Great.  _ Thanks _ Mina.”

 

“Me?! How was this my fault. If you kept your mouth shut—“

 

“You’re both responsible...And so am I. I should have kept better tabs on you and how much you both consumed.”

 

“Tabs.” Usagi giggled.

 

“Usa...Shh…” Sets replied softly.

 

“I fed her, kept her hydrated.”

 

“Not the point Mina. You two were foolish enough to hitchhike,  _ period _ . Mako’s right. That was beyond irresponsible  _ and  _ dangerous in and of itself, for both of your own well-beings.” Setsuna replied.

 

“I remember trying to talk you out of it...But you were infatuated with the hit guy.”

 

“What?!” Haruka asked, glaring at Mina, all kinds of worried implications splashed across her face.

 

“Not, not ‘hit guy.’ *Giggles* Sorry,  _ hot _ guy. And he was pretty cute considering, but he would’ve been all yours anyway, Mina.”

 

Before Mina could reply, Setsuna cut in. “And, Usagi, why don’t you go into the other room. You could use some more sleep, I think. I need to still talk to Mina here…”

 

A rapidly fading Usagi yawned. “‘Kay. Night…” Usagi barley made it onto the bed of the spare room before zonking out, as Haruka watched her from the kitchen.

 

“I don’t get why Mako’s so pissed. It was just a little fun.”

 

“Because she’s scared, and she wasn’t around to help you if you were to need it last night. Neither was I for that matter. Not just for Usagi, but for you too…” Haruka replied.

 

“We were  _ fine _ .”

 

“You know how she gets, for all of us, especially when there is any kind of danger near...You really scared all of us, Mina.”

 

“But—”

 

“What if Mina? What if things weren’t okay? Or those hitchhikers turned out to be something a lot worse than a frat guy trying to score more booze? Come on Mina, use your head…You’re a lot smarter than this.”

 

Mina remained silent.

 

“Do, do you think I have s problem?” She asked sincerely.

 

“Honestly? No. But when you do party, it’s way too hard, and way more than it actually needs to  _ be _ . I’d suggest taking a long break from it, or if you do want a little bit, only have done when you’re around all of us, okay?”

 

A contemplative silence fell upon the trio.

 

Makoto came back out and grabbed Mina’s face firmly in her hands.

 

“I  _ worry _ about you okay? I worry about all of you.  _ Every. Day _ . It’s 1,000 times worse when Usagi’s involved, but I wouldn’t  _ dare _ want to see  _ any _ of you hurt! Do you understand me?”

 

Mako saw the dawning and sobering realizations of her words in Mina’s eyes.

 

“Yes...Yes, I get it now.”

 

“No more partying  _ or _ taking Usagi with you. Okay? Please?”

 

Mina glanced st Haruka and Setsuna. “Okay. No more.”

 

Makoto kissed her forehead.

 

“Usagi said something about you missing us?”

 

“Yeah…We never see you anymore...You’re busy in the kitchens; Usagi’s so damn non-existent because of her writing...I’m not partying so much because I want to get drunk. I just want Usagi back to how she was. She’s so serious now…It’s like she’s changed too much...”

 

“So this was because you want her back, and figured that getting her drunk was the only way to bring out her lighter side?” Setsuna asked.

 

“A little...Not _this_ drunk, but at least to get her to relax a little bit.”

 

“You do know there are other ways to do that, right Mina?” Makoto commented softly.

 

“But she eats your food all the time now...It’s lost its effect.”

 

Makoto laughed. “Oh trust me, no it hasn’t. Everyday it’s like she's trying something new for the first time.”

 

“I’m really sorry Makoto, about everything. I guess these first two years at a different school...And you're both three hours away...I’m mean, sure I’ve got Rei and she’s a big help. I love her dearly. I guess I just miss things the way they used to be when it was all of us - all 9 of us.”

 

“I have an idea...What if we plan two weekends a month where we all can get together. If weekends don't work, we can make it weekdays.”

 

“That’s a great idea Haruka.” Setsuna commented.

 

“Yeah. I like it too...When can we start this?”

 

“Three weeks - the beginning of next month. Think you can wait that long?”

 

Mina smiled. “Yeah. Yeah I can.”

 

“It’s a plan.”

 

“Mako, I’m really sorry. For everything last night. Especially the situations I put Usagi in.”

 

Makot raised an eyebrow.

 

“And myself.”

 

She nodded. “I'm glad we got stuff hashed out.”

 

“Me too. And Haruka, I’m really sorry about your car.”

 

“You are  _ very _ lucky Mina. Just saying.”

 

“Haruka.” Makoto and Setsuna chorused before giggling.

 

“Okay...So, where’s the other lush?”

 

“Spare bedroom, asleep.”

 

Makoto glanced at both women.

 

“Sorry/Not sorry for being so hard on both of you. I just don’t want to lose you. You’re family.”

 

Mako walked into the spare bedroom, where she found Usagi coming out of the bathroom.

 

“You okay?”

 

“I feel terrible.”

 

“Naturally, considering—“

 

“No, not about what I drank last night...But how it made you feel for the past 12 hours…”

 

Makoto took Usagi in her arms, and kissed her forehead.

 

“I do  _ not _ want to lose you; any of you. I love you all. Got it? You are all very important to me. This shit can get dangerous and escalate  _ very _ quickly, way faster than anyone can see coming. I get it, it was only twice. But it got that much more dangerous the second time around. Let’s not test the third time. And, yes, while Mina missed you; missed us, she took the wrong actions in trying to get things the way they used to be.”

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“And knowing  _ you _ , you wanted to be a supportive friend; originally going with her to the party to keep an eye on her.”

 

“And ended up with two horrible hangovers, amongst pictures that I know I'll regret once I see them...Mina is hurting; feeling like she’s losing us/we’re all falling apart...You got hurt because of it too…”

 

Makoto smiled. “I’m sure I’ll be fine after a few talks with Sets.”

 

“I wish Mina’s selfie stick didn't automatically upload to the internet.”

 

Makoto laughed. ““I’ll have Haruka change the settings later. Besides, you’re going to have to explain some of those pictures to me.”

 

“Being blitzed out of my mind wasn't enough of a reason?”

 

“Nope.” Mako smiled again, with a wink.

 

Usagi groaned.

 

“So you started a strip tease on a few tables...”

 

“You  _ saw _ those?” Usagi looked mortified and guilty.

 

“Yep. But knowing you, it stopped as soon as you become uncomfortable.”

 

“Yeah, which wasn't far.”

 

“How did you guys get soaked again?”

 

“Mina dared me to jump in a pool...twice. Said I wasn't brave. So, I wanted to prove her wrong….Are you mad about the last two weekends?”

 

“More scared for you guys and only mad at the hijinks. But overall very glad you’re okay.”

 

“It could have been a lot worse.”

 

“Yes, it could have.”

 

“I’m sorry Makoto. I know Mina is...or will be, too.”

 

“No, she is. She gets it now.”

 

“Good.”

 

A comfortable silence fell upon the pair.

 

Mako smiled. “I’m  _ so _ glad you didn’t do body shots.”

 

Usagi shook her head. “Nah, way too creepy and gross. Besides, the only one I want kissing me all over; or specific spots is  _ you _ . You can do body shots off of me anytime.” Usagi giggled with a wink.

 

Makoto laughed, kissing Usagi before she spoke again. “Non-alcoholic. Then we’ll talk.” 

 

Usagi rested her forehead against Mako’s jaw.

 

“I’ll clean your house in a few hours for you…”

 

“You two actually weren’t so bad last night, according to Setsuna. Thankfully, you both made it to the bathroom each time.”

 

“Still, if nothing else I’ll be vacuuming up glitter from various spots for the next week.”

 

“I still can’t believe Haruka willing gave Mina her car, knowing she was blatantly lying.” Makoto commented.

 

“I still can’t believe she illegally parked it and got it towed  _ before _ we started drinking.”

 

They both giggled.

 

“How’d Mina convince you to wear your favorite dress again?”

 

“Can’t remember, but it ripped. Think you can fix it?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Hey Mako?”

 

“Yeah?’

 

“I feel terrible that I’ve been so...reclusive lately almost...I said that we were free in two weekends to hang with Mina. Can we switch that around? I really think she could use the company.”

 

“Of course. I think she’d like that.”

 

Makoto felt Usagi grimace.

 

“Back to bed for you.”

 

“Oh, and I’m sorry about last night...After we got home.”

 

“I know you are. Oh, and by the way? You know how you hate karaoke?”

 

Usagi’s face took on another look of dread. “...Yeah…”

 

“You don’t seem to mind it when you’re drunk.”

 

“Makoto… _ Why _ ?...”

 

“Because this was what happens in the back of Haruka’s car.” Makoto smiled, and hit play on her phone.

 

There, Usagi heard Mina singing “Bad Boys” (the COPS theme song), except it was “Bad Girls, Bad Girls,” followed by her own vocals singing “Criminal” by Fiona Apple.

 

“If you  _ dare _ post this online Makoto Kino, I--”

 

Makoto laughed, kissing her deeply.

 

“I wouldn't dream of it.  _ But _ , I must say you have a good set of pipes...Maybe you can sing that for me one day.” Makoto winked, a coy smile on her face.

 

“It sure as hell isn’t happening tonight.”

 

“And that’s why I’m keeping this all to myself.” 

 

“I thought that was supposed to be me?”

 

“That's a given.”

 

“Can I come back to our bed yet?”

 

“Tomorrow. I just want to make sure all of the remnants from last night is out of you.”

 

“Fair enough.”

  
The End.


End file.
